Adornos navideños
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: [Regalo para Rave Strife -¡Felicidades!-] Davis se ha "metido en un buen lío" y la única disponible es la de Kari. ¿Logrará prepararlo todo a tiempo? ¿Habrá sido buena idea aceptar la ayuda de Kari?
1. Chapter 1

Navidad. Una fecha llena de magia e ilusión.

En el desván de una casa, Davis rebuscaba caja por caja como loco echando rápidos vistazos a su reloj y maldiciendo por haber sido tan idiota como para aceptar jugar un "partidito" de fútbol que había acabado robándole una hora entera de tiempo.

—Estoy seguro que lo guardamos aquí...

Había revisado prácticamente todas y cada una de las cajas cuando sonó su móvil. Con el corazón a mil, lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos cerrados e hizo un conteo antes de abrirlos y aceptar la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—_¡Daaaaaviiiiiis!_ —la voz de Kari, con demasiada diversión para su gusto en esos momentos, le hizo suspirar aliviado.

—Ah, eres tú...

—_¿Esperabas a otra persona?_ —preguntó. Por la entonación, Davis supo sin lugar a dudas que su amiga sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—No esperaba llamada alguna, así que no —dijo sintiendo el calor en las mejillas —. Bueno, dime, ¿qué quieres?

—_Pareces ocupado, así que seré rápida_ —dijo tranquilamente la chica —. _Quería saber si estabas disponible, pero ya puedo sentir que no._

—Estoy algo liado, sí —asintió volviendo a remover el contenido de una caja con la mano libre.

—_¿Puedo saber en qué?_

—Aún no he montado el árbol de Navidad —murmuró.

—_¿¡AÚN NO!?_ —Davis tuvo que apartarse el teléfono para no quedar sordo —. _¿Y a qué estás esperando?_

—Bueno, estoy yo solo en casa, tengo bastante faena con el trabajo y el equipo de fútbol...

—_Sabes que podrías habernos pedido ayuda a los demás, ¿no?_

—Vosotros también tenéis vuestras cosas que hacer —se excusó.

—_Ya, claro. Algo me dice que sólo le pedirías a él _—dejó ir con falsa molestia.

—¡Pues claro que no! —exclamó aún más rojo —. Simplemente se me ha ido de la cabeza...

—_Ya, claro, porque la tienes puesta en él _—esta vez, Kari no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Me has llamado para burlarte de mí? —preguntó queriendo llorar.

—_Nunca ha sido mi intención, bobo _—dijo algo más calmada —. _Va, ¿quieres que te ayude? Tengo una horita o así libre, así que..._

—Si tienes algún sitio donde ir...

—_Puedo ayudarte. Es más, voy a ayudarte. Ábreme la puerta._

—¿Qué?

—_Que me abras. ¿Cómo esperas que entre a tu casa si no?_

Colgando, Davis dejó las cajas olvidadas y echó a correr hacia la puerta principal. Nada más abrirla se topó con el rostro sonriente de Kari, medio oculto por el gorro y la bufanda de lana con los que se abrigaba del frío.

—¡Hola!

—¿Cómo es que estabas por aquí?

—Vale, que tu mente no sólo ha olvidado que no tenías puesto el árbol de Navidad —suspiró quitándose la ropa de abrigo —. Vale, ¿dónde lo tienes todo?

—Llevo media hora buscándolo en el desván —señaló.

Kari le miró de arriba abajo con las manos a las caderas. Resopló, alzó los brazos y se encaminó sin más al desván. Un minuto después, sus gritos pidiendo ayuda hicieron reaccionar a Davis, que corrió para encontrarla estirando la caja donde estaba guardado el árbol.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—Ahí dentro —dijo señalando al armario abierto.

—¿Cómo lo has encontrado tan rápidamente?

—Lógico: el árbol es algo que se puede recoger en un espacio tal que así —dijo señalando la caja a sus pies —. Un vistazo rápido ha bastado para saber que estaba guardado. Lo único que he tenido que hacer era buscar una caja como esta y ¡tachán!

—Vale, genio, ¿y los adornos?

—En el mismo armario —señaló de nuevo caminando hacia otra caja y alzándola con más facilidad —. Tú llevas el árbol.

Sin más, dejó al chico atrás mientras se llevaba la decoración navideña. Davis no sabía dónde esconderse para que Kari no descubriese la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Por desgracia, que ella cargara con algo menos pesado hizo que sus gritos reclamándole que apareciese con el árbol le impidiesen huir de allí.

Cinco eternos minutos en los que ambos se la pasaron luchando con cada parte del árbol a montar más tarde, ambos se quedaron mirando el objeto desnudo.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —preguntó Kari.

—¿De qué? —preguntó un poco a la defensiva Davis.

—Sobre cómo decorarlo, idiota. No me importa lo otro aunque si tengo que ser sincera, es un buen material con el que picarte.

—¡KARI! —chilló nuevamente avergonzado.

—¡Agradece que no haya traído mi cámara conmigo esta vez! —rió la chica.

—No, si encima seguro pretendías sacarme fotos y enseñárselas a todos...

—Por supuesto —asintió como si nada —. A Ken se lo hice la semana pasada. ¡Tan tierno!

—¿Dónde quedó la luz en ti? —preguntó por lo bajo.

—¿Qué decías?

—No, nada...

—Ah.

—Sobre la decoración... —empezó a decir Davis, dejando de mirarla —. He comprado espumillón nuevo porque recordaba que el del año pasado se rompió por culpa de los digimons.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. DemiVeemon empezó a saltar, se unieron los demás y... —Kari hizo gestos de cosas cayendo.

—Creo que esa fue la primera vez que vi a Gatomon siendo un gato.

—Gatomon nos demostró que es capaz de pescar y prepararse un pescado ella solita hace tiempo, en el Digimundo —comentó Kari mientras el chico se alejaba —. Creo que sólo los gatos podrían hacer algo como hizo ella.

—Los digitales tal vez —dijo Davis pasándole una bolsa enorme —. Aquí está el espumillón.

—Vale, pero primero van las luces.

La cara de Davis fue todo un poema que provocó carcajadas en la castaña. Mientras él corría a un lado y a otro comprobando con horror que se había olvidado de comprar unas lucecitas nuevas, Kari rebuscó en la caja hasta dar con el lío de cable del año anterior. Ignorando el lloriqueo del chico, empezó a deshacer el nudo y enchufó las luces.

—Aún funcionan.

—Quería unas nuevas...

—Davis, éstas están bien. ¿Qué tienen de malo?

—Bueno, son viejas...

—Todas las luces de los árboles de Navidad son iguales —rodó los ojos Kari.

—¡Quería encontrar algunas especiales!

—No quiero saber para qué —sonrió la chica.

—¡Deja de malpensar!

—No lo hacía —negó rápidamente —. Me imaginaba que con eso de "especiales" querías hacer un camino luminoso o algo así.

El color regresó otra vez a las mejillas de Kari, que no pudo evitar reír otra vez. Como pudo, desenchufó las luces y empezó a rodear el árbol con ellas. Una vez hecho ese trabajo, y con Davis murmurando tonterías, tomó la enorme bolsa con el espumillón nuevo y miró en su interior.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero existen más colores a demás del dorado.

—Ah, esto... Me gusta el dorado y... Creo que tanto color es lo que provoca que los digimons se exciten tanto y acaben tirando el árbol y jugando con la decoración...

—Ya, claro.

—¡Te lo digo en serio! A demás, ya no somos críos que queremos color y más color y más color y un montón de espumillón —gesticuló de más.

—Simple, sencillo y maduro —resumió Kari —. Está bien, te compro la excusa.

Una alarma sonando en el móvil de la chica hizo que ambos bajaran la mirada. El primero en chillar fue Davis al descubrir la hora que marcaba. Kari, por su parte, suspiró y guardó el móvil.

—Si es que no se puede hacer nada contigo —negó.

—¡Encima tendré yo la culpa!

—Mi árbol lleva una semana puesto —sonrió con superioridad —. Sora me ayudó.

—Maldita sea, ¡no puedo dejar esto así!

—Mira, por esta vez te haré el favor —declaró Kari yendo hacia su bolso y sacando unas llaves de él —. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

—¿Qué?

—Tú vete a recibir a TK al aeropuerto con mi coche y yo me quedo adornando el árbol hasta que lleguéis.

—Pero...

—Íbamos a ir los dos a buscarlo porque en moto no puedes ir a buscarlo —recordó la chica —. Tira a por él con mi coche.

—Pero cuando vea tu coche y no a ti...

—Pues le dices la verdad, que te lo he prestado para que lo recojas y que yo no estoy porque estoy ocupada. No hace falta que le digas con qué, normalmente tampoco te lo digo.

—Vale...

Corriendo como un loco de un lado a otro, Davis cogió su cartera y, tras preguntar por la localización del coche, salió disparado en busca de TK.

El aeropuerto estaba demasiado lleno de gente para el gusto del chico, que intentó sin mucho éxito llegar a donde todo el mundo esperaba a sus familiares y amigos que regresaban a Japón por Navidad. Con resignación, decidió esperar en un asiento cercano, revisando la hora en su móvil y enviando miles de mensajes a Kari preguntándole por el árbol.

—_¿Quieres dejar de preguntarme por el árbol? _—le preguntó tras llamar Kari —. _Si sigues así, claro que jamás acabaré de montártelo, paleto._

—¡Es que quiero que esté perfecto!

—_El año que viene, si TK vuelve a tener que irse a París antes de Navidad, le diré que monte el árbol antes de marchar. Así al menos solo tendrás que encender las luces..._

—¡EH!

—_¿Qué? Es la verdad _—resopló la chica —. E_spera, que cambio a vídeollamada, dejo el móvil enfocado al árbol y así te callas._

—Vale...

—_No, si encima pretende que haga las cosas así..._

Unos segundos después, Davis veía cómo el árbol verde iba tomando color poco a poco. Alzó la vista, comprobando que aún no había rastro de TK, y volvió a prestar atención al móvil.

—Eh, ¿qué es eso?

—_Adornos _—respondió Kari.

—No los he comprado yo.

—_Los ha hecho Mimi. Hay de todos, pero creo que preferirás tener estos nada más _—dijo como si nada la chica.

—¿De todos?

—_Sí. Luego te hago foto de mi árbol. El de Angewomon lo tengo lo más alto posible, pero pienso bajar la estrella y ponerla a ella en lo más alto._

—Kari, la parte más alta es para la estrella, no otra figurita.

—_Admite que te gustaría tener otra figurita en lo más alto _—le sacó la lengua —. _Te pondré a Angemon por aquí..._

—Un poco más abajo —pidió.

—_¿Aquí?_

—Más.

—_Oye, ofenderás a Patamon._

—XVmon estará también por ahí abajo.

—_Ofenderás a Vmon._

—Quiero esos adornos por debajo.

—_Ofenderás a TK._

—¡Vale! ¡Ponlos donde te dé la gana! —estalló.

El jaleo de gente y ruedas hizo que alzase la vista para ver un nuevo grupo en el lugar. A Davis no le pasó por alto el leve acento de los que pasaron por delante de él. Con una enorme sonrisa, colgó sin avisar a Kari y se puso en pie, buscando más desesperadamente que en el desván a quien había ido a buscar.

—¡TK!

—¡Hola, Davis! —saludó con el mismo acento de los que habían bajado de ese vuelo —. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Dios, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos —dijo.

—Veo que ahora mejor —rió el rubio.

—¿Dos maletas? Te fuiste con una.

—No me cabían los regalos de Navidad para todos —se encogió de hombros.

—Tú siempre pensando en los demás —negó —. Anda, dame una maleta.

—Toda tuya.

—¡Dios! TK, ¿te has traído la Torre Eiffel o qué?

—Más o menos —rió.

Con dificultad por la cantidad de gente, los dos lograron alcanzar la salida y el coche de Kari. Como imaginó Davis, TK preguntó por la chica. Bastante más nervioso de lo que le habría gustado, Davis respondió con un simple "ocupada" que generó una mirada dudosa y sospechosa del rubio. Tampoco ayudó que, tras la palabra, se golpeara la frente y se autoinsultara.

—Vale, Davis, ya estás hablando. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada.

—¿Kari está bien?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Luego salimos a tomar algo y llamamos a los demás... Si estás bien, claro...

—He cambiado mi rutina de sueño estos dos últimos días en París para estar en perfectas condiciones desde ya.

—¿Por qué has de ser tan perfecto? —preguntó Davis, ganándose una risotada del otro.

Tras dejar las maletas en el maletero, subieron al coche. Davis arrancó y empezó a conducir algo lentamente, aunque TK no se quejó. Apoyó el codo en el borde de su ventanilla y observó al exterior tarareando una musiquilla navideña que sonaba en la radio. Por su parte, Davis empezó a sentirse comido por los nervios. Evidentemente, después de un largo viaje, no iba a dejarle a TK conduciendo, sino que prefería que estuviese como en ese momento. Pero precisamente ser tan bueno le impedía escribir mensajes a Kari.

—Ni tan siquiera la he avisado —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Davis, estás rarísimo...

—No pasa nada, de verdad, no es como si me olvidara de las cosas y luego tuviera que ir diciendo mentiras para ocultar que se trata de cosas importantes para ti y...

—Para o me enteraré y creo que no quieres que lo sepa —alzó una mano.

Davis volvió al silencio. En todo el trayecto no dijo ni media palabra. TK siguió tarareando hasta que aparcaron el coche en un hueco vacío en la misma calle donde vivían. Estaban sacando las maletas cuando un bulto se lanzó a la espalda del rubio.

—¡BIENVENIDO, TK! —exclamó Kari, sin abrigo ni bufanda pero con un gorro de Navidad.

—¡Hola, Kari! —le devolvió el saludo. Con algo de dificultad, se la bajó de la espalda y la abrazó.

—¿Ha conducido bien el bobo de Davis? No me fiaba del todo de dejarle el coche, pero...

—¡Pero qué desconfiada! —estalló el chico.

—Sí, lo ha hecho bien —rió TK —. ¿Y tu abrigo?

—En tu casa —señaló —. Como Davis tenía mi coche, me he venido aquí con mi llave de repuesto porque era donde claramente vendríais. ¡Que yo también tenía ganas de ir al aeropuerto a recibirte! —dijo con una pataleta de niña pequeña.

—Ya me ha comentado Davis que estabas ocupada —dijo antes de gesticular con los labios un "luego me cuentas".

—Al final podría haber ido, pero por la hora era mejor que se avanzara Davis —dijo guiñándole un ojo —. Bueno, mejor voy a por mis cosas ahora que tengo el coche de vuelta.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el rubio.

A su espalda, Davis empezó a gesticular, siendo visto claramente por Kari. La chica sonrió aún más y siguió acaparando la atención de TK, para mayor fastidio del futbolista.

—Seguro que, con lo listo que eres, has adaptado tu horario antes de venir aquí. Así que nos veremos a la noche en el pub de siempre con los demás —dijo caminando de espaldas a la casa.

—Qué bien me conoces...

—No por nada somos mejores amigos desde pequeños —sonrió aún más.

—Kari, ¿no se supone que te necesitaba Tai? —interrumpió Davis.

—Que sí, que ya me voy —rió con fuerza. Recogió sus cosas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a TK, un pellizco a Davis y salió corriendo hacia su coche —. ¡Hasta la noche!

TK aguardó unos segundos despidiendo a su amiga mientras Davis empujaba las maletas al interior. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia el árbol, perfectamente decorado y con las luces encendidas. Un vistazo rápido le bastó para encontrar lo que buscaba. Disimuladamente, y sabiendo que TK esperaría hasta que el coche de Kari desapareciese de la calle, cambio de lugar los adornos de Angemon y XVmon.

—Oh, espumillón nuevo —oyó a su espalda.

—Sí... Ya sabes, DemiVeemon rompió el que teníamos y...

—Con un solo color seguro que no empiezan a estirar de todos lados —asintió el rubio.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó algo más alto de la cuenta.

—¡Oh! ¡Un mini-Angemon! —dijo agachándose a donde había acabado la versión decorativa de su compañero digital —. Qué monada... ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

—Yo.

—Sí, claro —rió TK.

—Vale... Mimi.

—Tenía mis dudas entre ella y Sora —asintió el rubio —. Ambas son muy de hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Sí...

—También hay un mini-XVmon... Pero los has puesto demasiado abajo.

—B-bueno, es que cuando vengan los digimons seguro los ven, se emocionan y al querer cogerlos, lo tiran todo —dijo con el rojo en las mejillas.

—También has adornado los muebles —observó.

Por primera vez, Davis alzó la vista al resto del salón. Debía admitir que, aunque Kari había sido algo puñetera, tenía buen gusto para la decoración y le había dejado el lugar totalmente ambientado para celebrar la Navidad. Una vibración en su bolsillo le hizo bajar la vista al móvil mientras TK seguía paseando por la sala viendo la decoración.

—Qué chica —murmuró Davis.

Evidentemente, Kari acababa de llegar a casa. En la foto que le acababa de enviar aparecía aún con su bufanda y gorro. Detrás de ella, su árbol con el adorno de Angewomon en lo más alto y la estrella colgando peligrosamente debajo del ángel. Estaba a punto de bloquear el móvil cuando le entró otro mensaje. Descargó la foto y empezó a chillar ante lo que veía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó TK, sobresaltado, acercándose a él.

—¡MALDITA YAGAMI! —exclamó.

—¿Qué?

—¡NADA! —exclamó con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

—Vale, no te sonsacaré nada... Por ahora —sonrió TK —. Voy a darme una ducha y, si quieres, cenamos fuera antes de quedar con los demás. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, vale —aceptó.

Esperó hasta que perdió de vista al rubio para bajar de nuevo la mirada al móvil. Kari había tenido tiempo incluso de enviarle un mensaje y varias fotos más.

"_Estoy segura que tú quieres sustituir esa estrella vieja del árbol por este muñequito"_

En las siguientes fotos, Kari parecía haber demostrado sus dotes en fotografía. Como si de una sesión fotográfica se tratara, Davis observó una por una las fotos con diferentes enfoques y posiciones de dos mini-TK, uno joven y otro más pequeño. La última de todas, aparecía Kari dándole un beso al más mayor de los dos muñequitos.

—Yagami, esos dos son MÍOS —escribió.


	2. Chapter 2

Quedar a escondidas de TK fue más complicado de lo que había imaginado. Aunque no lo había hecho conscientemente, el rubio no dejó de preguntar y pedir y Davis, incapaz de decir que no o de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, cumplió todas las peticiones del chico mientras los minutos corrían sin pausa en todos los relojes de la casa.

Para cuando al fin encontró una excusa creíble, a Davis no le quedaba otra que correr como si una manada de digimons cabreados y hambrientos le persiguiese. Esquivaba viandantes al límite y tomaba las curvas sin mirar siquiera qué se podía encontrar en la otra calle.

Una veintena de giros y un centenar de protestas más tarde, Davis divisó la figura de quien le esperaba, mirada al reloj de pulsera y el bolso bien sujeto. Intentó llamarla, pero la carrera lo había dejado sin aire y sin voz. Resignado, acabó de correr hasta frenar, sin elegancia alguna, a tiempo de no chocar con Kari.

—Empezaba a pensar que al final te habías echado atrás —le dijo.

—No... pienses...

—Mejor coge aire —indicó la chica palmeándole la espalda.

Por casi cinco minutos, Davis no pudo moverse de la posición en la que había acabado mientras Kari se entretenía tecleando en su móvil. El chico ignoró todo cuanto ella hacía.

—Vale, ya estoy mejor.

—Bien. Entremos a la cafetería —señaló Kari sin dejar el móvil.

Encontraron una mesa libre rápidamente. Tras pedir, esperaron en silencio. Davis sabía qué tramaba la castaña al ignorarlo a favor del móvil. Cogió aire y cerró los ojos, repasando una vez más todo lo que había estado ensayando. Sin embargo, cuando al fin abrió la boca para hablar, con el pedido ya en la mesa, lo único que logró decir fue:

—Dámelo.

—Ni un "por favor" siquiera —sonrió Kari.

—Lo quiero.

—Ya lo sé, por eso estamos aquí —asintió —. Pero, ¿qué gano yo a cambio?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo también lo quiero —respondió —. Evidentemente, si te lo doy, ya no lo tengo.

—Te aguantas.

—Aguántate tú. Me los dieron a mí primero —dijo.

—¡De haber sabido que Mimi iba a hacer adornos de todos, le habría pedido yo también!

—Se los pedí yo expresamente.

—¡Podrías haberme avisado!

—Creí que lo verías cutre, cursi e infantil. Ya sabes, esto de la decoración y tal lo haces por TK.

—¡A TK le habría gustado! No, espera, ¡le ha encantado el de Angemon!

—Normal, es su digimon, al que quiere muchísimo —sonrió la chica.

—¡Dame esa caja de una dichosa vez, Kari!

—Está bien —rió sacando del bolso la susodicha caja.

Davis se lanzó sin dudar ni un instante, abriéndola y extrayendo los dos objetos en su interior con una ilusión que menguó levemente al reparar en una de ellas.

—No es el que te dije.

—Oh, vamos, es un mini-tú —señaló la chica —. Te estoy entregando MI mini-TK, que hace pareja con ese mini-Davis.

—Quiero el chibo.

—No —sonrió con maldad alzando la figurita del pequeño TK, con sus ropas y gorrito verde —. Él es mío.

—¡KARI!

—Tú no lo conociste así. Yo sí. Por eso, este es mío y se quedará con mi chibi-Kari.

—¡Y un pimiento! ¡Dámelo!

—¿Y quedarme yo sin TK? No, lo siento —lo alejó más —. A menos, claro, que yo obtenga algo a cambio.

—¿Como qué?

—No sé... Quizás... Podrías prestármelo pasado mañana, al TK real. Necesito que me eche una manita con mis prácticas...

—¡Ja! Seguro que es eso.

—Te enviaré foto, para que tú mismo veas que mis manos no harán nada que te pudiese molestar.

—No me fío de ti.

—Pues me quedo al chibi —dijo dándole un beso a la figurita.

—¡VALE! ¡TÚ GANAS! ¡AHORA DÁMELO!

—Firma del consentimiento y apretón de manos —dijo pasándole una hoja y un boli.

Davis observó sin entender el "contrato" que la chica acababa de depositar ante su café. Lo leyó minuciosamente, la observó para confirmar que era real y no una broma, firmó, estrechó la mano de la chica y esperó hasta que, con cierto dramatismo, ella le entregó el chibi-TK.

Cuando regresó a casa, lo primero que Davis hizo fue añadir aquellas figuritas al árbol aprovechando que TK parecía ocupado al teléfono. Lo segundo, fotografió desde todos los ángulos posibles cómo quedaban. Lo tercero, enviar las fotos a Kari. La respuesta llegó en forma de videollamada.

—No queda mal —comentó la chica.

—Están perfectos. Los tres —declaró con orgullo Davis.

—No sé... Supongo que mini-Davis y mini-TK ahí están muy bien, pero chibi-TK...

—¿Qué? Perfecto —insistió el chico.

—Hace mejor pareja con chibi-Kari —rió ella, moviendo la cámara y enfocando una estantería.

Allí, casi cogidos de las manitas, las figuritas de chibi-Kari y chibi-TK sonreían estáticos, ajenos al caos que estaban causando en la mente de Davis.

—Tengo faena, así que te dejo.

—¡Espera, Kari!

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo es que tienes... otro?

—Le pedí a Mimi que de TK hiciese tres de cada. Porque Matt también tiene un mini y un chibi, ¿sabes? Es su adorable hermano pequeño.

Sin más, la chica colgó, dejando parado a Davis el tiempo que TK tardó en finalizar su llamada y descubrir las nuevas figuras. Antes de que pudiese preguntar por ellas, Davis empezó a chillar y a maldecir, sobresaltando y preocupando a TK en partes iguales. Ante la ausencia de respuestas, al rubio no le quedó otra que llamar a la única persona que intuía que podría responderle.

—Kari, ¿qué le has hecho ya a Davis?


End file.
